Kidnapped
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Cagalli Yula Attha 18yr old princess of ORB fears a man known by the alias of 'The Wolf'. She has to marry Yuuna so that they may win the war against him. What if on her way she gets kidnapped and is now with the man she fears most? 'The Wolf', Athrun.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my new story Kidnapped by Sueslayer1! ASUCAGA! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would love to own Gundam Seed but unfortunately I don't so tough luck for me.

--

Cagalli Yula Attha, beautiful and highly respected princess of ORB was 18 with golden blonde hair and fiery amber eyes. She had a brother, Kira Yamato who was going to take the throne after her father, Uzumi Nara Attha. She was currently proceeding to play with the children in the orphanage. She pitied them. Most of them had lost their parents at a very young age and they didn't have very much to do. She also wished to help out her friend Lacus Clyne who took care of the children.

"Cagalli! How nice to see you. The children have been looking forward to your return." Lacus said as she walked out of the orphanage accompanied by four children who started waving happily at Cagalli. Lacus had angelic pink hair and baby blue eyes. She always liked Kira, Cagalli's brother. Cagalli assumed that one day they would get married because she knew Kira liked her back but was just too shy to tell her.

"Hello Lacus. Are the children doing well?" Cagalli waved at Lacus as she got closer to the orphanage.

"Yes they are doing well however they have been quite bored as of late and they have been waiting for you. As soon as I told them you were coming today, instead of lazing around they went to clean up to prepare for your arrival. They really like it when you play that game of tag with a blindfold." Lacus smiled. "Although it would be more fun with more players… Maybe you should ask your brother, Kira to join us next time. But enough chit-chat come inside and make yourself at home." Cagalli knew that she wanted to see Kira a lot since she hasn't seen him for months. Lacus had helped her much over the years and she would try to invite Kira to see her.

"Well run along into the yard. I will make a treat for you all after you play." Lacus motioned for everyone to go out into the yard.

"Ok then. I'll be it first alright?" Cagalli told the children. The five children chorused 'yes' back to her.

Cagalli put on the blindfold and counted to ten. She then ran blindly in a direction to try to catch a child. She touched someone. She took off her blindfold and found she had caught a girl named Rania.

"Well it seems you are 'it' now Rania." Cagalli tried to hand the blind fold to her. Rania flinched.

"I'm sorry Miss Cagalli, but I'm afraid of the dark. That blindfold is…scary." Rania closed Cagalli's palm to show that she wouldn't accept the blindfold.

"Hmmm what do we do now." Cagalli thought.

A boy about the age of 6 stepped out from in a bush. His name was Syrian.

"Miss Cagalli, I'll take the duty from Rania. I'll be 'it'. I love to help out." The boy called Syrian smiled.

Cagalli then heard a 'Make room for the King and the Prince.' Cagalli ran to get Lacus to she could see and talk to Kira. Lacus, Cagalli and the children ran to greet Cagalli's father and Kira.

"Father! Kira!" Cagalli called as she ran.

The King and Kira halted their horses and stepped down.

"Kira!" Lacus called as she came to a stop and embraced Kira tightly. "I haven't seen you in months. I've missed you so much!" Kira flushed a deep red and embraced her back.

"I've missed you too Lacus." Kira said affectionately.

"I hate to break your moment, but shouldn't you be getting a room?" Cagalli smirked at the couple, while Uzumi stared knowingly at Kira and Lacus. Only then did Lacus realize that she embraced Kira. They let go of each other and blushed. Cagalli snickered.

"Ah, yes Cagalli. We have an important matter to discuss right now." Uzumi looked her straight in the eye.

"What might that matter be?" Cagalli answered back.

"You do know that we are going to war against 'the wolf' and his army soon, yes? Well we won't be able to win this alone and we will need the help of Yuuna Roma Seiran and his army so we will be able to withstand and win the attack."

Cagalli flinched when he mentioned the Wolf. The fiercest and most ruthless warrior ever to cross these lands. No one knew his real name besides him and his army. He had Navy blue hair and stunning emerald eyes. He was handsome but stikes fear in everyone's hearts. They only one who was able to withstand his attacks and skill was none other than Kira.

"To put it short he said in exchange for his help he wants you to marry him." Kira finished for the King who was having trouble telling his daughter.

Cagalli froze.

"But that man is at least 35. I am only 18 and do not want to marry a man who is older by that much. He also gives me strange perverted looks whenever we go to formal balls!" Cagalli objected and stomped her foot on the ground to show she wasn't going to budge.

"Please Cagalli, for this army, for this country, for your Father and brother, for your family!" He pleaded.

"Fine." She said yes for the sole purpose of helping her country. If they didn't win the war she would personally make sure that heads would roll.

"Thank you daughter." Uzumi thanked her.

"Cagalli, you're so kind giving up your own happiness for others!" Lacus cried. She shed tears for her friend.

"Lacus don't cry." Kira patted Lacus' head. "Cagalli if I was in your position I would never do that."

**The next day**

Lacus agreed to accompany Cagalli who was headed to the Seiran household by carriage. They both wore black veils that covered their faces and hair.

"I don't want to marry this man." Cagalli inwardly cursed for being so eak after she made the decision.

"I know you do not want to. But you are so generous and selfless. Giving up your own happiness, love, shine and laugh all so your family and friends and your country could live." Lacus finished looking empathetically at her friend.

Suddenly they heard a noise and a knife was pressed up to Cagalli's throat.

She looked over and found that Lacus was in the same position.

"Come with us." The man behind Lacus said.

They walked though a dense forest and then found they were in an encampment of some sort. Quite a beautiful encampment. While the men were bored and kind of looked tuned out Cagalli found this and opportunity and bit the mans hand. She also did the same with Lacus's man. Cagalli grabbed Lacus' hand and began to run to the other side of the encampment and tried to escape through the other end. She didn't see where she was going and ended up colliding into something rock hard.

She looked up and saw a face with navy blue hair and stunning emerald eyes.

xD This is the first chapter of Kidnapped. Some LausxKira fluff but not too much. Hope you like it so far! Click the purple button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't update for a day! Le Gaspeth. Anyways here is the second chapter to my new story! Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2**

Cagalli looked up and saw a face with Navy Blue hair and stunning

emerald eyes.

'It's The Wolf! I can't believe it. I have bad luck in the first 10 minutes I've been in this encampment!' Cagalli panicked. She then looked at Lacus who was behind her. It seemed from when Cagalli crashed into 'The Wolf' and from fear Lacus had fainted.

The men who had captured her and Lacus were now running in their direction. 'The Wolf' looked down at them.

"Who are these women?" He asked. He looked slightly confused.

Cagalli looked surprised. It gave her the chills how she could think the wolf wasn't that scary. The man who had never been cut down. No one in his army had beaten him in mock brawl either. She then became frightened of him again after she reminded herself of that fact. She realized that their veils had hid their faces and therefore he had no clue who they were. He had no clue that she was the princess of ORB.

"Well Sir Athrun. We saw them traveling in an extravagant carriage, so at least one of them must be of importance." The soldier on the left explained.

' Athrun, a nice name. I wonder if it suits him.' Cagalli looked around at her surroundings and saw an emblem on one of the tents. 'ZAFT.' She thought. 'Great, I'm in ZAFT territory. I never heard many stories about The Wolf but it should be mentioned somewhere that he serves ZAFT!'

Although ORB was neutral, ZAFT and Blue Cosmos had come to hate them for not taking a side in the war.

"Take off their veils." He commanded.

The soldiers proceeded to do as told but before they could do anything…

"NO!" Cagalli shouted. Cagalli covered her mouth with her hands and she shut her eyes. 'Bad mistake, now they're going to kill you or even worse kill Lacus too!'

When Cagalli opened her eyes she found that the soldiers looked at her quizzically. Even 'The Wolf' or 'Athrun' was giving her a look with one eyebrow raised.

"Umm…Please don't take off my veil. I'm allergic to the sun!" Cagalli laughed nervously. 'Good going Cagalli. That was the worst lie ever!' She mentally slapped herself.

The soldiers burst out laughing. Even a slight chuckle was heard from Athrun. It seems he was trying to contain his laughter.

'I thought he was completely emotionless. Was I that funny?' She thought to herself.

While she pas pondering this question, a hand swooped down and swiped the veil from her head.

"Hey! Give that back!" She shouted at Athrun. Only after 5 seconds of shouting did she realize that she was in fact yelling at Athrun, the feared soldier.

'Uh oh…' She thought. But when she looked at Athrun he wasn't…mad. He was triumphant?

"What do you look so triumphant about?" She pointed a finger at him and demanded. She had completely forgotten that she had nothing to cover her face with.

"I look triumphant because I got the veil off your head and I knew you weren't allergic to the sun. Miss Cagalli Yula Attha." He said coolly. The soldiers were astounded that they had caught ORB's beautiful princess.

"How did you know I wasn't allergic" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. 'He knows who I am. I'm dead!'

She was shell-shocked.

"You're a bad liar." He smirked at her. "Take both her and her friend away and put them in that tent over there." He motioned to a tent near the interior of the encampment.

'Oh great I'm a hostage now…' She thought bitterly. She kept on mentally slapping herself for being such a fool and not protecting her identity as well as she should have.

The soldiers picked up Lacus and bound Cagalli's hands and told her to follow them.

"Fine you win. But at least let her go. She hasn't done anything. She only takes care of children in an orphanage…" Cagalli said motioning toward Lacus.

"Fine. You heard Miss Cagalli. Arrange a ride for her to get home. She need not come with us to ZAFT tomorrow." He said.

'Oh no…I'm going to ZAFT!' Cagalli thought. 'I hope that this is just a nightmare…'

xD this is my second chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Lol she's heading to the city of ZAFT next. Poor Cagalli. Anyways Click the purple button and review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys

Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! Schoolwork .". Anyways here's the third chapter enjoy!

**With Lacus**

Lacus woke up from fainting. She looked around and realized she was on a bench and the landscape looked like home.

'How did I get here?' She wondered. She looked around once more and then she remembered.

'Wait! If I'm here where's Cagalli!' She frantically looked around for any sign of Cagalli, but none was to be found. She looked sorrowfully at the ground.

'I hope Cagalli is all right…' She looked up with newfound determination. 'I must tell the King and Kira!'

She got up and ran with all her strength toward the palace. She got to the palace and heaved the doors open and rushed into the library, the most likely place to find Kira.

"KIRA!" She yelled as she stood at the doorway, panting and looking like she was in a rush. Kira looked up from the book he was reading looked at Lacus.

"Lacus, why are you here? Isn't it a bit too early to be returning, I mean it's hardly been a day from when Cagalli departed." He looked at her, confused.

" Cagalli's been kidnapped by the Wolf and I found myself here! They probably didn't find me useful enough so they let me go." Lacus said. Kira looked shocked. His sister, his family had been kidnapped.

"Damn him…" Kira said with a voice full of hatred reserved for the Wolf. "We should have sent more guards… Now he's going to keep her hostage…"

"I'm sorry I don't know the location of where they are…" Lacus trailed off.

"Athrun…" Kira hissed his name and then broke out in tears holding on to Lacus for support.

Lacus found a couch and sat with Kira's head in her lap. His face was red from tears that kept coming out.

"Kira… Is Athrun the Wolf's name?" Lacus asked reluctantly. She was afraid he'd cry or become angry.

"Yes…" More tears threatened to fall. "You know he was my best friend when I was little… He listened to me and talked to me… His father trained him to be a magnificent swordsman and because he worked so hard and his mother died he became cold and distant…Not even his own father loves him for who he is…" Kira trailed off.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered his name soothingly.

"Although he has kidnapped Cagalli he won't treat her badly…He hasn't changed that much since we were little… And at any rate I know he's in Zaft, but he's probably making his way to the main city…" He smiled sadly at Lacus. "Thank you for comforting me."

Lacus blushed.

"Shouldn't we at least tell King Uzumi…" She said, looking at the floor.

"Yes let's go, he deserves to know…" Kira said.

They walked through the maze of hallways and stopped in front of the King's chambers. Kira took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A voice said 'Come in." They entered.

"Father, Cagalli's been kidnapped by the wolf…" He said gloomily. "They didn't find Lacus important so they probably let her go…"

Uzumi stared sorrow fully at the ground and then looked up at Kira, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "They're making their way to the main city most probably…Even if we follow them they would have already reached… Although she is my own daughter and it may seem heartless… I do feel a wave of pain from her kidnapping, it's almost unbearable but we cannot risk losing the lives of our soldiers for one person, especially when war is approaching…"

Lacus cried and leaned on Kira.

Kira looked at him. "I knew you'd say that… and I agree with it. We can only hope that Cagalli is alright… And I think she will be, she has always been strong, resourceful and independent."

"I think she'll be alright too." Uzumi smiled sadly at the two of them.

Awww what a sad chapter… They can't do anything for Cagalli and even though it seems heartless it's true. Some hints of KiraxLacus. Anyways Click the purple button and review, it would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus chapter since I haven't updated in a while

Bonus chapter since I haven't updated in a while. We're back with Cagalli after the last angst chapter. Sorry I'll try to make this chappie longer -- I was brain dead when I wrote the last one . Thank you for the reviews !

**With Cagalli**

Her hands were bound and she was on a horse in front of The Wolf also known as Athrun and to make matters worse she was headed to the city of Zaft. The only thing that had slightly brightened her gloomy day was the meeting with Athrun's friends. Yzak, the one with an anger management problem, (A/N Cagalli's such a hypocrite!) Dearka the womanizer and comic relief, and Nicol the inhumanly nice one.

"Let me go home you jerk!" Cagalli yelled at Athrun.

"I'm starting to have doubts about not gagging you." He said starting to get a teensy-weensy bit irritated at her constant yelling.

At this Cagalli shut up so as to not abuse her privileges of talking. They stopped in a village to have a short break before they set off again. Athrun went off with Nicol, Yzak and Dearka but appointed a magenta haired girl Lunamaria and her younger sister Meyrin who had a slightly darker shade of magenta to accompany her.

"Bye Miss Cagalli!" Nicol waved to her, happily.

"You don't address a hostage with 'miss' Nicol…" He said sighing.

"But she is a lady isn't she?" Nicol said. "She should be treated nicely hostage or no."

"Hostages aren't supposed to be treated nicely." Yzak said to Nicol with a look on his face stating it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Cagalli's nice enough to Nicol and I," Dearka pouted. "Why can't we be nice to her…"

Cagalli smiled at this. Nicol and Dearka were nice enough but Yzak on the other hand… Well in short he darkened her mood.

"Damn why couldn't he be stupid enough to let me go on my own." She said sighing exasperatedly.

"It's impossible for me to make an idiotic mistake." Athrun's distant voice replied.

'Creepy…' She thought.

The two girls appointed to watch her stepped forward and the older one stuck out her hand. Cagalli shook it.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke and this is my younger sister Meyrin Hawke we're happy to meet you!" Lunamaria said in a cheery voice. Meyrin avoided eye-contact with Cagalli completely and unless Cagalli was mistaken she saw Meyrin glower at her from the corner of her eye when she was looking at Lunamaria. Lunamaria she could get along with… Meyrin, not so sure.

"I SAID we're happy to meet you. AREN'T we Meyrin?" Lunamaria glared at her sister and stepped on her foot obviously telling her to greet Cagalli. Meyrin cringed in pain. Cagalli looked utterly confused.

"Yes 'Miss' Cagalli we're happy to meet you." Meyrin said sarcastically. Lunamaria sent another death-glare Meyrin's way. Meyrin just shook it off and began to walk in another direction.

"Meyrin! Don't go off on your own. Do you want to disobey Commander Athrun?" Lunamaria said, a smirk on her face.

"Miss Hawke I'd be happy to have your company too…" Cagalli said trailing off

At the mention of Athrun Meyrin blushed and looked at the ground. Cagalli understood quickly. Meyrin liked Athrun as more than a Commander and much more than just a friend. She loved him.

"Miss Hawke are you in love with the jerk?" Cagalli asked. She knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from Meyrin's mouth.

"You catch on fast Miss Cagalli…" Lunamaria smiled at Cagalli. Meyrin turned Cagalli's way and looked at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know it's wrong to… But ever since that day when I saw him…" Meyrin struggled for words.

_Flashback- When Meyrin was 5 and Athrun was 7_

_Meyrin looked around for her sister, Lunamaria in the city of Zaft. The military was going to train her and Lunamaria so they could be a part of it the next day. But she had lost Lunamaria in the crowd._

_"Luna!" She called her sisters name. "Luna! Where are you?" _

_She walked around the city lonely and cold 'till nightfall still searching for her sister, but she was tired. The stars were out shining brightly. Her clothes were worn and tattered from the journey that her and her sister went through to get here. She sat down hopelessly on a bench crying._

_'I miss Luna…" She thought. 'She's probably looking for me but can't find me…'_

_It was near midnight and she had still not moved from that bench. People were scarce at this time of night. It wasn't the bustling town she had seen in the afternoon. She got slightly frightened. She then heard a voice humming a tune in the distance and at once all her fears melted away. She followed the voice and found it coming from a boy a little older than herself. He had his eyes closed while he was humming and he looked lost in his thoughts. He had beautiful emerald eyes and silky blue hair. He finished the tune and looked at her._

"_Were you watching me?" He asked innocently._

"_Yes…I got lost looking for my sister and I don't know where to go…The military's supposed to train me and…" Meyrin trailed off and yawned. She was tired and her brain wasn't working. She thought this was all a dream._

"_Do you want me to take you there?" He asked, concerned. He looked at her haggard appearance and could only imagine what she'd been through._

"_Mey!" Luna's voice said and her running figure approached them. Meyrin fell asleep in the hands of this stranger. _

"_Thank you for taking care of her…" Lunamaria's voice said._

"_It's no problem…" The boy said._

_The last words she heard before she finally drifted off was 'Sleep well' from the boy._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow so the jerk CAN be nice!" Cagalli said honesty surprised.

"Stop calling him that!" Meyrin pointed a finger at her angrily. "Although he isn't like that anymore…He hardly pays any attention to me. Like he doesn't know who I am anymore…"

"That's why she was glaring at you Miss Cagalli," Lunamaria smiled and explained to Cagalli. Cagalli looked confused. "Because he pays attention to you and he's warming up to you… He usually doesn't tease people with even a tinge of friendliness but he's done that to you…"

"Doesn't that just mean he hates me?" Cagalli asked.

"No he doesn't hate you, I can tell," Said Lunamaria, knowingly. "If circumstances were different and you weren't the hostage he might not have held back on being your friend…"

Cagalli smiled a bright, radiant smile.

"Would you two be my friends?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm your rival not your friend." Meyrin crossed her arms and turned her back to them. Cagalli frowned slightly.

"I'll be your friend, definitely Miss Cagalli!" Lunamaria said brightly.

"Let's get along then, shall we?" Cagalli said happily. "Oh yeah, and leave out the 'Miss'. Call me Cags."

Sorry this chapter might've been a bit boring but I wanted to introduce some new characters . Although I hate Meyrin's guts and think she is quite annoying I think it would be too simple to make her all evil. No person in real life is all evil, it's unrealistic. I tried to make her feelings a little more complex. She doesn't hate Cagalli and she doesn't befriend Cagalli although she says that she hates Cagalli if that made any sense. --

Anyway click the purple button and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I had Writer's Block. Anyways if the first sentence of this repeats, just ignore it. There's a problem but I'm too lazy to fix it. I'll try to update faster from now on ". I put some AxC fluff in here since you guys have been waiting for it. R&R!

Cagalli walked around and observed the camp. Apparently, they had one more day of travel before they reached the city of Zaft, but Cagalli didn't think that she could handle it, she had pins and needles and her feet were particularly numb from riding on the horse for so long. She then spotted a familiar head of light magenta hair.

"Luna!" She called to her new friend.

"Miss Cagalli!" The magenta haired girl turned around and waved to her approaching friend.

Cagalli stood in front of her. "I told you before to call me Cags or at least leave out the Miss." Cagalli sighed, exasperatedly.

"Fine, umm hello…err Cags." Lunamaria said awkwardly.

"That's better." Cagalli patted her on the back.

"Cags…I think you should get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of ourselves." Luna said.

"But I want to wander around some more…" Cagalli whined.

"Fine…but I warn you now, that the soldiers, aren't very safe unless you have supervision from an honest man… They aren't the best creatures to be around when it's night and you're a woman. I know you know how to fight, but they have weapons and you're unarmed." Luna explained.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Cagalli reassured her.

"You better, or you'll get a scolding from me." Luna said, mostly to reassure herself.

"It'll be okay. See you in the morning Luna." Cagalli waved and walked off.

She saw the familiar face of Yzak arguing with a pretty woman with brown hair. She heard snippets of they're argument but it was mostly them arguing about how Yzak should use her name and stop calling her 'woman'.

Nicol and Dearka were probably in they're tents sleeping. High status soldiers like them had a lot to do and needed as much sleep as possible, as for Athrun she didn't know. Not that she cared. The guy was being more than a jerk to her.

She walked and noticed this area had less people in it. She forgot which direction she walked in to get here, but she didn't fret, after all what could possibly go wrong.

She then saw a gang, or it could be called that, of four soldiers that seemed to be looking right at her. (A/N: You probably know what's going to happen…) They then started to walk toward her. The current event seemed to be processing through Cagalli's brain.

'Oh…There's one thing that could go wrong…Luna did warn me and I came here on selfish reasoning of wanting to see the camp."

She broke out into a run toward the forest, but one of the men caught her wrist.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone? Do you want me to escort you back to your tent." The first one said. He then wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought was seductive and charming. Cagalli was repulsed.

"Hey, I think she's the princess of ORB." The second one looked at Cagalli.

'So he's smart enough to know who I am.' Cagalli thought. 'Maybe he'll stop this knowing my identity,'

"We have to stop captain Athrun would kill us if we did anything," The third one said fearfully.

'Great.' She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"It's ok we can do what we want with her and let her go later, he'll never know." The fourth one said.

"I agree." The first one said nodding his head showing his approval.

"Oh no…" Cagalli panicked. She then kicked the first one who was behind her in the stomach and ran. (A/N: She stood up for herself, not some useless person now is she?) She entered a clearing in the forest with a small body of water and a few large rocks. She could still hear shouts. Obviously they were still following her.

She saw a head of blue hair. Athrun, her only hope at the moment. (A/N YAY! Ok I'll stop my commentary now ) She ran up to him, frantically. She saw him asleep on a rock. He must've been exhausted. He looked like an innocent little boy when he was asleep; she knew she had to wake him up but that face made it hard. She shook his shoulders.

"Athrun wake up please!" She said frantically.

He mumbled something incoherent, rubbed his eyes and looked straight into the amber eyes of Cagalli. He looked surprised for a minute, but then slipped his cool demeanor back on.

"What do you want." He asked. "Why did you disturb me?"

Cagalli was just about to explain when the soldiers came into view.

"What happened?" He asked Cagalli while looking at the soldiers, but surprisingly not anger toward Cagalli. His eyebrows were furrowed out of anger directed at the soldiers.

"This wench tried to run away Sir and we went to catch her!" One of the soldiers lied.

"No I didn't! They tried to…to" Cagalli trailed off. Emerald eyes looked at her concernedly.

"I can tell right off the bat who's lying and who's not." Athrun said.

The soldiers sighed out of relief and Cagalli looked shocked as if Athrun hadn't believed her. Athrun raised his fist and punched one of the soldiers. He then punched and kicked the others to the ground too. Cagalli was shocked, but in a different way.

"Shame to men," Athrun said coolly, he unsheathed his sword and prepared to stab one of them for a painful death. "Prepare to die for your sin." He raised his sword and sent it plummeting downward but it halted in midair. Cagalli had stopped him.

"Stop Athrun, they aren't worth it!" She held on to Athrun's wrists with all of her strength preventing the sword from going downward.

"Sorry for all we've done Miss Cagalli!" The soldiers said and ran out of fear. She'd be sure not to go out at night anymore. If it happened again she might not be so lucky.

Athrun sheathed his sword and sat on the rock again.

"Thanks…" Cagalli said awkwardly.

"No problem…" Athrun said. "Those fools shouldn't exist."

"I couldn't agree more…" Cagalli said. "Well, I guess I should be getting back to my tent."

"It's too dangerous just sleep here." Athrun invited.

Cagalli smiled. For once he wasn't being a jerk to her.

"Alright then, I'll sleep…here!" Cagalli leant against the same rock Athrun was against, except she was facing the body of water.

"Then I guess I'll sleep here…" Athrun put his head in her lap, in what almost seemed to be shyness. She didn't want to move him.

"Hey Athrun, thanks again for err, punching the soldiers." Cagalli thanked him again awkwardly. She never knew Athrun could be so nice.

"And thank you for stopping me from killing them." He thanked her and shut his eyes.

Enough fluff for ya? R&R I'd really appreciate it. I'll add lots more fluff late on, but they're going to go to the City of Zaft. How will Cagalli react meeting Athrun's father? Again R&R to find out .


	6. Chapter 6

I promised I'd update faster right? Ok here's chapter 6. R&R I'd really appreciate it, . So yeah what'll happen? I'm planning next chapter to be when they actually enter the city. Sorry to disappoint you! 

Cagalli woke up the next morning with some pressure on her lap and her back and neck really hurt. She opened her eyes slowly, but then shut them again because of the morning sun that was bright and blinding. She opened them again and managed to keep them open. She looked down at her lap only to see the sleeping face of Athrun. He looked innocent, vulnerable.

Cagalli was confused, what was he doing there? She questioned herself until last night's memories came flooding back to her. She remembered how amazed she was at Athrun not being a jerk to her, but rather, quite sweet. Maybe they could be friends or something more?

She shook her head vigorously at what she just thought. Friends, maybe, but how could she even THINK of harboring love for the young man? It was clearly unacceptable to be feeling love for him. (A/N: Cagalli stop being stubborn!) Nonetheless, she smiled softly at his sleeping figure. Infact she was maybe hoping they could be friends although that may be impossible considering she's a hostage and has to continue her acting her part. _'Cagalli you should know your place.'_ Something her father might have said to her at this time. But why did she feel disappointed? (A/N: So obvious!)

The sleeping Athrun stirred and slowly awakened, rubbing his eyes and opening them. He analyzed his current position and realized he was in Cagalli's lap. He was shocked and then remembered what happened. He smiled at her, got up and whispered in her ear.

"Cagalli, sorry I can't act like this all the time. You have to continue acting your part." His expression was pained. "And I still have to take you to father…no matter what."

Cagalli smiled a pained, sad smile. The first time he used her name and he says this. But none the less she was curious…

"Well, if I may ask…Athrun…Sir…Who is your father?" Cagalli said looking into the depths of his emerald eyes.

"My name is Athrun Zala, my father is Patrick Zala, ruler of Zaft." He answered. Not once has she ever called him by his name…It was always 'jerk'. He guessed it had something to do with what he said. Maybe he was hoping that she'd call him by his name, but now it had to be 'sir'. He was hoping that they could be friends or something more. After all this time, he preferred 'jerk' better than 'sir'. At least it sounded informal and not _cold. _He was hoping they could be friends, or something more. No, he shouldn't love this girl, simply because she was his captive and he, her captor. _'Athrun, don't you dare love this girl, when you capture a person you should not harbor feelings. In fact, a soldier like you shouldn't harbor feeling at all. You should be cold, unfeeling, __ruthless__…' _ Something his father would have said for his current situation. Sometimes he hated his father, no matter how hard he trained, worked, his father never game him any praise. Just said he should work harder. At one point he thought _'Why do I still follow him?' _ The answer was simple really, he wanted praise. No matter how much his father put him down, he was always motivated to get his father to love him like he used too, when his mother was around.

She looked at the ground, sighing heavily but not looking shocked in the least.

"Stupid question huh? I should have known. I was surprised when I figured out you worked for Zaft, but there have been only stories for children about you in the library. It really should have been no surprise that there was another secret…" She laughed. "I guess I really shouldn't have been hoping for friendship…"

"Sorry…" Athrun said, sadly. He sat down on the rock closest to Cagalli. "I want to tell you a story."

"Is this REALLY the time for a story?" Cagalli said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"For this certain story, yes." He didn't wait for a response from her. He started telling his tale. "When I was a boy, around 5 or 6 learning swordsmanship from father I lived happily with my family, comprised of father and mother. My mother was a beautiful woman who cared about everyone; I used to help her with everything since she was frail and became very ill. One day while walking through the forest attempting to collect herbs to help mother I ran into a boy. He looked my age, brunette hair and violet eyes. We became fast friends and I told him my story, he listened. He told me his problems I listened. I told him my name and he told me his, 'Kira Yamato'. After one of my meetings with Kira I came home only to meet the depressed face of father sitting beside mother's bed. I ran to her side trying to make her wake up, but she didn't. Realizing she died of disease I cried. Father after that became very strict. He forced me to do nothing but train, eat and sleep. I wasn't allowed to go to the forest either, which meant no more meeting Kira. He never gave me praise like he used to even though I was the top in the army and became legend. He still pressed on that I be better. I was motivated to work harder and harder to fulfill his needs to get some sort of praise… I still am. He hasn't shown any signs of loving me since the days when mother was alive… I don't even know why I still do what I do. I guess it's because I love him…"

Cagalli looked shocked at his story.

"You were the friend Kira kept talking about?" Cagalli asked, dumfounded.

"Yes…" Athrun said looking at the floor.

"You went through all that?" Tears streamed down her face. Athrun wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for continuing to take you to father…" Athrun's expression was pained.

"I forgive you." Cagalli said while smiling sadly.

"You do?" Athrun looked at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I understand your reasons…And I'm sure Kira would have wanted me to help you…" Cagalli explained. Athrun looked disappointed at the answer but Cagalli wasn't done. "I want to help you because we're friends. This is why I will continue acting my part no matter how much I don't want to. I will continue being hostage with you as my captor. I will put my life into your hands…"

Athrun smiled radiantly. "Shouldn't you be putting your life in the hands of father?"

"I'd much rather have you decide. You seem less strict." Cagalli stated obviously. "Now let's go back for another day of travel so we can reach Zaft!"

She pulled him by the wrist and started running out of the clearing toward camp for another day.

'She is truly one amazing woman…" Athrun thought, while smiling.

A teensy-weensy bit angst at first right? Although there was some CagsxAthrun fluff and at the end Cags made them both feel better ne? Anyways R&R! I'd really appreciate it .

Sueslayer 1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 … Thanks for all the good reviews in the last chapter guys

Chapter 7 … Thanks for all the good reviews in the last chapter guys, even though I thought it was kinda rushed… Umm….About Athrun's whole life story thing, I wanted Athrun to tell Cagalli basically that he has nothing against her, it's just that he loves his dad and wants him to love him. Sorry about that. That was the most rushed part of the entire chapter.

Cagalli sat on the horse patiently in front of Athrun, not bickering. She was thinking about everything Athrun had told her before… What he had gone through in his life.

'It must be hard on him… Not being loved by his dad no matter how hard he tries. He loves his dad which is why he continues to turn me in, hoping for some sort of praise. I guess I didn't hate him as much as I thought I did, why else would I be doing this for him…' Cagalli reflected.

The horse stopped and in front of them was a giant and elegant white and silver gate with columns on each side, behind the gate stood a magnificent city. Cagalli looked at the gate and city in awe. There were two guards that stood on either side of the gate. Athrun hopped off his horse and made his way towards them.

"I need to make my way to the city. Also, tell the chairman I will be meeting him tomorrow." Athrun told the guard.

"He calls his own father something so formal…" Cagalli said painfully to herself. She felt his pain, even if it was only for a short time they've known each other.

"Yes… After his mother died, his father, the ruler of Zaft didn't want Athrun to call him Father he wanted him to call him Chairman or Sir." Nicol said as he approached Cagalli on his horse.

"Lunamaria, Meyrin and Stellar show Attha to the palace. She is allowed to wander in the city, but you must be with her at all times. She will meet with the chairman tomorrow." Athrun said without turning around.

"Great, I was Cagalli for a short time now I'm 'Attha'..." Cagalli muttered darkly to herself. Even though she knew he was with the soldiers and couldn't call her anything less formal, she still felt pained.

"He does care Miss Attha, he would call you Cagalli if he could." A blonde girl who approached her said timidly.

"Umm… Who're you?" Cagalli, asked the girl.

"I'm sorry for her manners! I'm Stellar Louissier. (A/N: Dunno if I spelt her last name right and I don't want to make her speak in 3rd person, it's annoying to write.) Sir Athrun told me, along with Luna and Meyrin to accompany you." The girl called Stellar apologized deeply.

"No problem, I hope we can be friends. Call me Cags like Luna." Cagalli smiled at the shy girl. Stellar gave her a radiant smile.

"Shall we go then?" Lunamaria asked the two. Close behind her was Meyrin looking as unhappy as ever.

"Well, Miss Cagalli, Yzak and Dearka are calling me, so excuse me. Hope to see you around again." Nicol smiled. He nodded at all four of them, hopped off his horse like everyone else at this time and headed toward where Yzak and Dearka were.

"You know, Meyrin if you keep glowering at me like that you'll get frown lines when you get older. You won't look very pleasant then." Cagalli pointed out to Meyrin. Meyrin looked shocked for a second, then turned her head away from Cagalli. She was probably trying to preserve youth. Lunamaria and Stellar started giggling.

"Well Miss Cagalli, I mean Cags lets go!" Stellar pulled her by the wrist and started running toward the palace, followed by Cagalli, Luna and a very unhappy looking Meyrin. (A/N: MEYRIN'S GOING TO GET UGLY FROWN LINES! LOL!)

Cagalli was led into a extremely large and beautiful room with four beds. The walls were a cherry red and the beds were a fancy red and gold.

'A magnificent palace, and now a magnificent room." Cagalli thought in awe.

"Cags you have to go to bed, it's late and you have to wake up early tomorrow so we can make you look presentable for your meeting with Sir Athrun and the Chairman." Luna said while getting into one of the four beds.

"Good night Cags!" Stellar said. She jumped into a bed and fell fast asleep.

"Yeah 'Miss Attha' you have to wake up early." Meyrin said bitterly and went to the third bed and tried to fall asleep.

Cagalli went into the last bed and felt afraid. What if they were going to torture her here? What if they were going to kill her because she wasn't from Zaft. She couldn't help that she felt nervous, frightened. Her palms got sweaty and her heart raced. She fell asleep, having deep and dark nightmares about what would happen the next day. She dreaded this, she hoped tomorrow would never come.

Sorry for not updating in so long. I know useless chapter, but hey, they have to be somewhere right? And it's short. I'm lazy and I didn't feel like updating but then I felt guilty. I'll try to update faster, but it's summer vacation and I'm a couch potato having writer's block.

R&R It will be appreciated. Thanks :P


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys, and I left you at a cliff hanger too! Too much homework and crap, I haven't updated in a year I swear. New chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunamaria woke up and brushed her hair and took a long bath. When she had gotten out of the washroom Meyrin and Stellar had woken up, but Cagalli was tossing and turning in her sleep. Lunamaria shook her shoulders gently.

"Cags wake up, you're having a nightmare." Luna said. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly and wiped them with the palm of her hand. "You have to get ready now."

Cagalli was unhappy. She got off the bed silently and drooped her head as she walked toward Stellar who was browsing the closet for the 'Perfect dress'. She pulled out a green dress with a cream sash.

"This shade of green will look wonderful on you Cags!" Stellar grinned happily.

"Sure… 'wonderful'" Meyrin said sarcastically and jumped back on her bed. Luna threw a pillow that hit her square in the face.

"Mey stop insulting Cags! It's not polite AND you'll get a scolding from commander Athrun!" Luna told her sister sharply. Meyrin mumbled something incomprehensible and dug her face in the pillow. Cagalli pointed an accusing finger at the dress.

"There is no way in HELL I'm wearing that!" Cagalli shouted. She then ran behind one of the couches to hide.

"Cags you should watch your language and-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR IT IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU INTO IT!" Stellar finished Luna's sentence except in a slightly harsher tone. She released a war cry and charged after Cagalli. (A/N: Never knew Stellar would ever do that.)

Cagalli let out a squeal as Stellar pinned her to the ground.

"Fine I surrender…" Cagalli said. Stellar did a victory pose while sitting on Cagalli. "You can get OFF of me now!"

"Only if you promise to wear the dress." Luna said and grinned evilly along with Stellar.

"FINE!" Cagalli waved her hands in defeat, grabbed the dress and on the way to the washroom mumbled something along the lines of 'damn friends'. She came out of the washroom looking positively radiant.

"Commander Athrun is going to be speechless when he sees you." Luna smiled. Cagalli blushed but she had no clue why.

"Shut up." She sat on a chair and let Stellar come over and do her hair. Stellar brushed and got rid of all the tangles and put a dazzling white ribbon on each side of her head. Cagalli slipped on a pair of white heels and was on her way down with the three girls following close behind.

"You look radiant Caga-" Lunamaria was almost done her sentence when a loud thump stopped her. Cagalli had walked too fast and stumbled on her heel.

"How do people manage to walk in these…" Cagalli cursed as she got up. They walked a little bit farther and came face to face with a giant oak door. Stellar patted Cagalli's back reassuringly. Cagalli took a deep breath and knocked 3 times on the door. A voice saying 'Come in' answered. She opened the door and entered.

Athrun on a black suit sat in a chair facing what she supposed to be the chairman of Zaft. He didn't look anything like Athrun. She guessed he must have looked like his mother. Unlike Athrun's caring emerald eyes, his were a piercing black. He had grey hair and his ageing lines showed no kindness in his cold face. Athrun stared at her his eyes as wide as saucers, however he quickly composed himself.

"So you are Cagalli Yula Attha, beautiful princess of ORB." Patrick Zala said, voice monotonous.

"Yes sir…" Cagalli bowed lowly, still feeling the gaze of his piercing black eyes, however, she felt some comfort knowing Athrun was there too.

"You three may leave." Patrick gestured toward the door for Stellar, Meyrin and Lunamaria to leave through. The three saluted and left as silently as they had come. "Athrun, you have brought me a good gift."

"Thank you sir." Athrun bowed lowly. Cagalli could sense disappointment in his voice.

"So what should I do with you…" Patrick pondered. Fear came over Cagalli. "I shouldn't let you go, of course."

'I should b strong… No matter what he does to me I will not give i-in…' Cagalli thought, even though fear was taking over her and her voice quavered.

"Athrun," said Patrick demandingly.

"Yes sir."

"I would like to test you," Patrick started.

"What kind of test sir?" Athrun said evenly, even thought his gut instinct told him this wasn't going anywhere good. Cagalli knew this wasn't going anywhere good either.

"Would you do anything for ZAFT?" Patrick asked him, his cold eyes meeting Athrun's emerald ones.

"I would." Athrun said, though on the inside he thought. 'Dad please don't make me do it… I'm not sure if I would be able to fulfill your demand…'

"Well, since we cannot kill Cagalli Yula Attha, I would like you to torture her… Get the information we need." Patrick said. "Shame such a lovely lady had to be the princess of ORB"

Tears gathered in Athrun's eyes and his eyes were glued to his knife. Cagalli was not expecting this, she thought she would just be executed. Cagalli took a deep breath trying to accept whatever her fate might be

Poor Cagalli! After she went through so much too. I wonder what'll happen myself I haven't even started planning yet, all. This one part just came to me though. Athrun's reaction if he has to torture her and be the one causing her pain.


End file.
